California Boys
by piper winchester
Summary: Jensen é um rapaz tímido que acaba de se mudar para a California para morar com o melhor amigo depois de ser traído pela noiva no ensaio de seu casamento. Padackles.
1. Chapter 1

**California Boys**

**Capítulo 1**

E ali estava ele, planando por ai sem saber o que faria da vida após o rompimento dom Danneel. Deveria ter percebido antes o quanto sua ex-noiva estava manipulando ele, mas foi burro demais em não dar ouvido aos amigos e aquela era a conseqüência. Mas nada como pegar a noiva te traindo atrás da capela com o tocador de órgão, não? Chris tinha avisado.

- Te traíram?

Jensen olhou pelo canto dos olhos para o lado da janela, encontrando uma figura masculina de perfil. No leve olhar, notara os cabelos bem pretos e minúsculos fios de barba cobriam-lhe o queixo. O desconhecido estava usando uma camisa azul clara com umas flores coloridas, o claro clichê de um turista. Só faltava a pochete, pensou, e acabou baixando os olhos, encontrando o temido objeto preto amarrado na cintura.

- Digamos que sim. - sorriu levemente.

O desconhecido ficou de costas para a janelinha do avião, apoiando o braço esquerdo no estofado azul marinho da confortável poltrona. A característica mais marcante daquele desconhecido foram seus olhos. Eram azuis claros e tão brilhantes que pareciam ser os olhos de uma criança pequena.

- Misha Collins. – O desconhecido se apresentou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Jensen Ackles. – Sorrira, apertando a mão macia do outro. E realmente, era muito macia. Provavelmente ele era um daqueles caras que cuidavam por demais da pele, ou então fosse sua própria mão que fosse muito áspera.

- Então, Jensen – Misha sorrira meio bobo, olhando-o. – você tem olhos muito bonitos, sabia?

Sorrira, mostrando as covinhas que possuía no canto dos grossos lábios secos. Seus olhos eram verdes claros, uma das coisas que mais chamava atenção depois de sua boca.

- Obrigado. – Agradecera. – Então... California, hun? Foi abandonado também.

O chamado Collins fez que não com a cabeça, ajeitando-se na poltrona. – Sou um turista com dinheiro demais e coisas pra fazer de menos. O que faz da vida?

Sorriu de canto, um pouco amargurado. – Nas horas vagas eu era vocal de uma banda de Jazz. Sabe aquelas bandinhas de garagem?

- Oh, isso é legal. – O moreno pareceu mais animado do que antes. – Eu nunca tive vocação para essas áreas.

- O que você faz? – Ackles quis saber.

Collins arqueou as sobrancelhas, comprimindo ligeiramente os lábios. – Você não vai rir?

Jensen fez que não com a cabeça. Aquele papo estava deixando-o cada vez mais curioso.

- Sou assistente do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Ok, isso não é uma coisa que podemos ouvir todos os dias de estranhos num avião para a California, pensou Jensen meio abobado, encarando o desconhecido Misha Collins.

- Mas nas horas vagas eu sou carpinteiro. – Ele acrescentou, vendo o queixo de Jensen ir parar no chão e sair rolando até o salto quadrado do sapato da aeromoça.

- Precisam de alguma coisa? – A moça sorrira enquanto parava o carrinho com bebidas e alguns biscoitos perto das poltronas. Era uma garota jovem, de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos verdes claros.

A roupa azul escura caía muito bem em seu corpo delgado e cheio de curvas. Os olhos de Jensen foram até a pequena plaquinha dourada que repousava no casaco da moça. Seu nome era Katie Cassidy.

- Eu gostaria de um biscoito, senhorita Katie. – O loiro sorriu.

- Oh, certo. – Pegou um pequeno pacote transparente com cookies de chocolate, colocando alguns em um guardanapo e passando-os para o passageiro. – E seu amigo?

Jensen deu uma cotovelada no braço de Misha, chamando sua atenção já que o moreno parecia estar ocupado vendo as formas das nuvens pela janela.

- Ah, eu quero um chá mate com limão, se tiver. – Disse meio aéreo.

A aeromoça assentira, abrindo a garrafa térmica vermelha, despejando uma boa quantidade num copo de plástico, adicionando algumas gotas de limão logo depois.

- Aqui está. – Mordera levemente os lábios brilhantes de gloss, passando o copo para o loiro da poltrona. – Se precisarem de alguma coisa eu vou estar lá trás. – Dissera.

- Oh, okay, obrigado. – Sorriu meio bobo, observando a moça empurrar o carrinho para as próximas poltronas, dando uma bela secada em seu traseiro antes que Misha o cutucasse.

- Aquilo parece uma ovelha pra você? – Indicou uma nuvem branca e fofa pela janelinha.

Jensen ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sei lá, então – Se esticou, fechando a cortina azul escura. Só quando deu uma boa olhada na posição que estava, sentiu-se corar. Estava praticamente deitado no colo de Misha, que passou a fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

- Er, caham, desculpe. – Se recompôs, ajeitando a gola da camisa pólo de tom pastel que usava.

- Sem problemas. – O moreno olhou o relógio rosa em seu pulso. – Vamos pousar em duas horas. – Suspirou. – Tem lugar pra ficar?

- Tenho, na verdade. – Sorriu levemente, ainda corado. – Meu amigo tem uma casa perto da praia.

- Não diga? Eu também tenho um amigo que tem uma casa por lá! – Collins exclamou baixinho, sorrindo meio bobo para o loiro. – É, parece que você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

- Ah. – Ackles deu um sorriso de canto, engolindo seco. Viu o emaranhado de cabelos pretos de Misha encostarem-se a seu ombro, aconchegando-se.

- Me acorda quando o avião pousar. – Pedira antes de fechar os olhos, sem esperar por uma resposta, acabou dormindo alguns segundos depois.

Jensen franziu o cenho, olhando o estranho que havia se tornado seu amigo em questão de meia hora e que agora roncava em seu ombro, mexendo a cabeça algumas vezes como se estivesse se aconchegando no travesseiro.

Suspirou, acabando por encostar a bochecha nos cabelos do menor, pegando no sono alguns minutos depois.

**~J2~**

- Senhor, nós pousamos. – Ouvira a voz não muito familiar e baixa da aeromoça Katie Cassidy perto de seu ouvido.

Jensen acordou um pouco desorientado. Havia dormido por duas horas e... Olhou de lado com uma perfeita cara de "what the fuck?" para seu novo amigo Misha Collins que dormia agarrado a seu braço como se este fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Er... Misha? – Chamou, sacudindo o ombro para alertar o amigo.

Misha se espreguiçou ainda encostado em Ackles, estralando o pescoço enquanto tentava se localizar geograficamente.

- Já chegamos? – Sorrira meio bobo de Katie para Jensen.

- Sim, senhor. Venham, por aqui. – A loira se afastou para os dois homens passarem. Jensen atravessou o estreito corredor em passos rápidos até a porta do avião, onde estavam o piloto e o co-piloto discutindo sobre o jogo.

- Obrigado por voar conosco, senhor. – O piloto, Jim Beaver sorrira educadamente. Era um homem baixo, pelo que Jensen notara. Bem mais velho que o co-piloto, que ele pode ler o nome de relance: David Boreanaz.

David era alto, com um queixo quadrado e pequenos olhos castanhos colados no rosto. Seus cabelos também eram castanhos, meio bagunçados para manter o "estilo".

Jensen sorrira para ambos, esperando por um aéreo Misha Collins que vinha pelo corredor em passos meio lentos. Cumprimentou o piloto, o co-piloto e se despediu da aeromoça, seguindo com ele até o desembarque.

- Você fica realmente afetado quando dorme. – O loiro dissera, segurando o impulso de arrastar Collins pelo braço até a alfândega.

- É normal. – Misha suspirou, ocupando-se em prestar atenção no lado de fora enquanto esperavam pelas bagagens. – Meu amigo está bem ali. – Apontou para a porta de vidro que separava o lugar, indicando um rapaz magrinho de roupas largas.

Jensen estreitou o olhar e quase teve uma síncope. O amigo de Misha conversava animadamente com outro homem, e este era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu próprio melhor amigo: Chris Pine.

Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiram pegar suas bagagens (e vamos ignorar o fato de que Misha estava extremamente ocupado contando o número de luzes sobre suas cabeças) e saíram da alfândega.

Chris Pine sorrira, acenando para o amigo de infância que vinha vindo com... Misha? Apertou um pouco os olhos, vendo Chad gesticular feito um doido para que os dois pudessem encontrá-los.

- Ei Collins! – Lindberg sorriu meio bobo, dando um abraço no moreno. – Nossa cara, o que você fumou antes de subir no avião?

O moreno rolou os olhos, soltando Lindberg para poder abraçar Chris. – Eu fiz meditação antes de subir no avião, Chad.

- Aham, sei. – Pine meneou a cabeça depois de abraçar Collins, batendo em suas costas de leve, virando-se para Ackles. – Que azar encontrar essa coisa no avião, Jenny-boy.

Jensen rira, dando um longo abraço no melhor amigo. – Ele até que é comportado. – Sorriu, decidindo não contar o fato de ter sido usado de travesseiro por Collins no avião.

- Bem, vamos logo. – Pine passou o braço pelos ombros de Ackles, levando-o para longe do aglomerado de pessoas do desembarque, sendo seguido de perto por Chad Lindberg e seu amigo Misha Collins.

-... Você jura que temos um professor de ioga aqui? – Collins pareceu animado com a ideia.

- Eu juro cara, e ele é amigo da Traci. Se eu pedir com jeitinho, consigo uma aula grátis pra você e pro seu amigo de avião, se ele quiser. – Lindberg e Collins passaram para o lado de Jensen, sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente.

- Bem, claro. – O loiro sorrira meio tímido. – Eu adoraria.

Os quatro andaram mais um pouco até o estacionamento. Jensen parou um pouco para observar os riscos alaranjados de fim de tarde cortarem o céu, que vez ou outra era invadido por um enorme avião.

Eles iam ao carro de Chad. Um jipe verde escuro, algo de exército que deixou Jensen curioso, mas mesmo assim, ele decidiu deixar para depois o interrogatório. Agora, só pensava em tomar um banho, comer qualquer coisa e descansar.

Misha e Jensen ficaram atrás, enquanto Chad dirigia com Chris ao seu lado.

- Vocês querem ficar lá em casa? – Lindberg perguntara depois de ter conseguido manobrar para fora do aeroporto, pegando uma estrada longa de mão única. – Temos espaço.

- Não, tudo bem. – Chris cortara rapidamente a ideia. – Arrasta o Misha com você que eu tomo conta do Jensen.

- Wooow! – Collins gritou. – Eu não estou gostando dessa conversa de dar um trato e arrastar os convidados, hein?

Lindberg e Pine gargalharam.

- É no bom sentido, minha criança maliciosa. – Chad rira, olhando os dois passageiros pelo retrovisor. – Seu amigo é mudo?

- Nah, ele só está deslocado. – Chris brincou, olhando o loiro pelo outro espelho. – Quando ele se sentir mais em "casa" vocês vão querer o mandar calar a boca umas mil vezes por segundo.

Jensen sorriu meio acanhado. Não era muito fã de ser o centro de tudo, ainda mais no meio de dois estranhos. E Chris sabia muito bem disso, e sempre dava um jeito de fazer alguma coisa que jogasse os holofotes em cima dele.

**~J2~**

Chad deixou Jensen e Chris na frente de uma casa pequena há duas quadras da praia. Já tinha escurecido há algum tempo e era um pouco impossível de ver o mar, mas ouvi-lo era bastante óbvio.

Jensen gostava do som da água batendo contra as pedras, lhe trazia uma tranqüilidade monstruosa que não conseguia no Texas e nem em outro lugar a não ser ali.

- Passamos aqui amanhã cedo. – Chad avisou, esperando Misha pular para seu lado no jipe depois que Jensen e Chris deixaram o veículo. – Se os bonitinhos estiverem dormindo, eu tenho a chave e não me importo de arrastar os dois de pijamas para a praia.

Chris rolou os olhos, e despediu-se dos amigos no jipe, arrastando um Jensen hipnotizado pelo som do oceano para dentro.

Ackles olhou ao redor, completamente abobado. Da última vez que estivera ali, a casa de Pine era um caos de coisas jogadas, quebradas e abandonadas. Mas agora, parecia que ele tinha chamado a mãe dele para arrumar tudo.

- Eu tomei juízo, viu. – Pine rira, olhando a cara de bobo do amigo. Tomou a pequena mala das mãos de Ackles, subindo as escadas em caracol para o quarto de hóspedes.

Jensen olhou ao redor, sentindo-se um verdadeiro intruso naquele lugar arrumado e bem cuidado que era a casa de Chris. O chão era de madeira, limpo e quase brilhante, adornado por um jogo de sofá cor de creme que parecia ser uma maravilha de macio, uma cômoda de cor clara com uma televisão de tamanho médio de plasma.

A janela estava aberta, o vento frio e meio salgado batia em seu rosto, levantando um pouco a cortina fina de renda.

- Ei, pode ir tomar banho se quiser, eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos, okay? – Pine surgira tão rápido que Jensen tomara um susto.

- Ah, certo. – Sorriu, agradecido. – O quarto de hóspedes ainda é naquele muquifo, Pinewood?

Chris riu alto pelo antigo apelido e assentira. – Agora está arrumado, Jenny-boy. – Piscou, observando o amigo subir as escadas.

- Ok, ok... – Ouviu Jensen reclamar no outro andar.

Ackles abriu a porta que ficava no fim do corredor, fechando os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir aquele cheiro de hortelã inebriar seus sentidos. A cama de solteiro com lençóis brancos estava impecável, e sua mala estava bem em cima dela.

Olhou ao redor. O quarto não tinha mudado grande coisa, só ganhado uma boa pintura com uma cor clara e cortinas azuis marinho. A escrivaninha continuava no mesmo lugar embaixo da janela.

Suspirou, pegando uma muda de roupa limpa da mala e sua toalha. Tirou os sapatos e as meias, deixando-os perto do pé da cama.

Perambulou descalço até o banheiro, que também estava organizado, de Pine. Fechou a porta, dando uma olhada rápida no pequeno cômodo, despindo-se e, finalmente, parando embaixo do chuveiro, girando o registro e deixando a água fria relaxar seus músculos.

Deixou a água morna lavar seu rosto, espantando todo seu cansaço da viagem, clareando sua mente. Lembrou-se de Danneel se agarrando com o garoto jovenzinho que tocava órgão na igreja, isso no dia do ensaio do casamento.

Nunca entendera os motivos de Danneel ter aceitado se casar com ele. E não entendia porque fez a proposta também, sabendo que ela era uma garota extremamente libertina que adorava uma boa farra.

Jensen abriu os olhos embaixo do chuveiro, mais aliviado. Girou o registro e desligou a água, saindo do pequeno Box em busca de sua toalha pendurada na porta. Secou-se rapidamente e se vestiu, levando a toalha azul marinho torcida no ombro até seu novo quarto.

Deixou a toalha na porta, sentando-se na beirada da cama só para procurar seus chinelos que tinha plena certeza que os enfiara na mala. Errado.

- Droga... – Suspirou e meneou a cabeça, enfiando as meias rapidamente para logo calçar os tênis.

Logo, um cheiro delicioso de macarrão invadira suas narinas e alertara seu estômago completamente vazio, praticamente obrigando-o a descer as escadas caracol da casa de Chris e "flutuar" até a cozinha.

- Você aprendeu a cozinhar! – O loiro vira o amigo de regata e bermuda perto do fogão, passando o indicador na ponta de uma colher de pau, provando o molho vermelho com pequenos pedaços de carne moída.

Pine deu um sorrisinho, sacudindo os ombros. – O que não é morar sozinho, não é mesmo? – Colocou um fio de óleo no macarrão espaguete que estava na panela prateada perto do molho no fogão.

- Verdade. – Jensen se sentou na cadeira que ficava a alguns centímetros da geladeira branca meio amarelada. Apoiou as mãos na madeira da mesa e pôs-se a observar a cozinha de Pine. O armário era de um tom bege colado à parede. Era adornado pelo telefone sem fio, blocos de anotações com a letra caprichada de Pine e outros em branco.

O piso era de mármore branco, ligeiramente pintado por pequenas manchinhas pretas que praticamente cintilavam sob seus pés.

- Acabei. – Pine falou, desligando o fogo. – Tem pratos na segunda porta da direita para a esquerda.

Ackles assentira e se levantara, dando alguns passos até o armário, e logo, voltara com dois pratos brancos em mãos, colocando-os um de cada lado da mesa. Observou Chris passar apressado para apanhar os talheres e dois copos americanos, deixando-os perto dos pratos.

- Olha só, segundo o Chad e o Richard, a minha comida é digna de ser da mamãe. – Gabou-se Pine, fazendo sinal para que Jensen o acompanhasse para pegar o macarrão quente. Apanhou o garfo de plástico preto, cavando pelos fios grossos e fumegantes, servindo-os em seu próprio prato.

Partiu para o molho, enchendo a concha até a borda e despejando o líquido vermelho com pedacinhos de carne moída sobre o macarrão.

- Sirva-se. – Deu alguns passos e se sentou à mesa.

Jensen apanhou o garfo, cavando pela panela até levar alguns fios da massa para seu prato, partindo meio esfomeado para o molho, embora não fosse muito fã de tomate, mas aquele líquido quente e espesso com pedacinhos de carne estava deixando sua boca até seca só com o cheiro.

- Opa. – Chris falou depois que Jensen juntou-se a ele na mesa. – Esqueci o queijo e o refrigerante.

O loiro nem se importara muito, enrolando alguns fios com o molho no garfo, levando-os a boca no mesmo instante. Fechou os olhos, saboreando.

- Cara... Eles estão cobertos de razão. – Ackles comentou, deixando Pine colocar queijo ralado sobre seu prato antes de se sentar e colocar a Coca-cola suada de um litro e meio sobre a mesa.

- Valeu Jenny-boy. – O de olhos azuis sorrira, assistindo o amigo comer feito um esfomeado e, em menos de um minuto, lá estava ele repetindo seu prato. – Nossa, a comida da Danneel era tão terrível assim?

Ackles riu, despejando mais molho sobre o macarrão.

- Ela só sabia fazer miojo. – O loiro relatou antes de voltar a devorar seu jantar.

Depois de tomar quase toda a coca-cola sozinho, mais o terceiro prato de macarrão, Jensen já estava satisfeito.

- Nossa, Pinewood... Quer ser minha esposa? – O loiro perguntou completamente feliz, com uma cara de criança bem alimentada.

Chris riu, fazendo que não com a cabeça. – Não curto homens. Especialmente os que são meus melhores amigos desde que eu era moleque.

- Valeu pela parte que me toca. – Ackles olhou ao redor, se encostando melhor na cadeira com cara de pessoa bem alimentada. – Bem, como estão as coisas, Pinewood? Você e a Olívia.

- Bem... – Pine retirou os pratos, os copos e os talheres da mesa, ocupando-se em colocá-los empilhados dentro da pia para começar a lavá-los. – Há alguns meses estava uma maravilha. – Colocou um fio de detergente na esponja. – Depois, ela começou a pirar na batatinha sabe? E chegou uma hora em que eu estava realmente puto e nós terminamos.

- Caralho... Vocês estavam juntos há quase seis anos cara. Pensei que ia chegar aqui e ser recepcionado por uma renca de pirralhos. – O loiro brincou, fazendo Pine rir baixinho enquanto limpava as facas.

- Não seja tapado, Jenny – Chris colocou o prato limpo e molhado no escorredor, secando as mãos no pano que estava em seu ombro. – Eu não pretendo ter uma renca de filhos, se é o que pensou.

Jensen levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Ok, ok. – Se espreguiçou languidamente antes de se levantar. – Acho que vou dormir Pinewood.

- Bons sonhos, Jenny. – Chris se aproximou da mesa e encostou as cadeiras de madeira, ajeitando a toalha rapidamente. – Se precisar de mim, estarei na sala assistindo televisão.

- Certo.

Jensen sorriu levemente para o amigo antes de tomar seu rumo para o quarto no primeiro andar, apanhando sua escova de dente verde limão no bolso de fora da mala preta ao lado da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Sempre gostara da casa de Chris mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Pine era... Como se diz, seu porto seguro. O melhor amigo desde que se conheceram no jardim de infância.

E, naturalmente, ele tinha o aconselhado sobre Danneel, que talvez ela não quisesse nada sério com ele, somente um sexo rápido e casual. Mas não, ele fora BURRO o suficiente para pedi-la em casamento e ainda ser corneado um dia antes do evento.

Assim que terminara de escovar os dentes, fora direto para sua cama meio dura com o intuito de apagar logo de cara.

Ficou deitado de barriga para cima, apenas se concentrando no som do oceano batendo contra as pedras ao longe. E, pela primeira vez, fora dormir tranquilo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Seu sonho poderia ser considerado até um filme estranho de suspense. Caminhava por um estreito corredor cheio de portas que pareciam mudar de lugar, passeando pelas paredes meio moles e escuras que o cercavam.

Até um momento em que tudo se tornara um profundo breu e Jensen teve quase certeza que tinha sido engolido pelas paredes.

- !

Ackles quase caiu da cama por causa do susto, mas por sorte (ou não) duas mãos seguraram seus ombros, impedindo-o de ir de cara ao chão.

- Bom dia, Jensen. – Piscou várias vezes até poder ver a imagem de Misha em foco. O moreno usava uma regata verde escura com sua inseparável pochete presa à cintura. – Me desculpe por isso. – Mostrou o objeto que quase matara o loiro. – Mas eu fiz de tudo pra te acordar. Te cutuquei, descobri, fiz cócegas, falei palavrão no seu ouvido, joguei uma agulha no chão e até mexi na sua cueca.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, pulando da cama. – Você fez O QUÊ?

Collins suspirou baixinho, girando a vuvuzela nos dedos agilmente.

- Vem, o Chad está acordando... – Fechou um dos olhos quando um segundo som de vuvuzela rasgou o ar. – Pine.

- CARALHO!

Jensen escondeu o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo. – Pine de mau humor é pior que mulher de TPM.

- Relaxa, a praia fará bem a ele. – Collins estralou os dedos da mão. – Agora vamos.

Ackles suspirou, jogando as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou, perambulando descalço até o banheiro próximo.

Misha foi sorrateiramente até a janela do quarto de Jensen, somente para prestar atenção no som das ondas contra a areia e as pedras, relaxando ainda mais.

- Precisamos tomar café?

Collins se virou, topando com um Jensen que agora procurava sua regata branca e outra bermuda.

- Não, os surfistas pagam pra nós. – O moreno piscou levemente.

- Hun. – Jensen mexeu os ombros, colocando sua conhecida regata branca um pouco encardida pelo uso, partindo para a bermuda. Ok era meio estranho se trocar na frente de outro cara, mas Misha parecia estar mais ocupado em prestar atenção nos sons do oceano. – Podemos ir?

- Ah? Sim. – Collins se desencostou do parapeito, observando Jensen colocar seus tênis sem as meias com certa pressa. – Eu acho que o Chad já deve ter feito o Chris se levantar.

- Depois de ouvir aquele "Caralho" em alto e bom som, eu não duvido. – O loiro riu de canto, deixando o quarto com Misha em seu encalço.

Desceram as escadas rapidamente e, para a surpresa de Jensen, Chris e Chad estavam logo atrás de Misha. Pine com uma cara de poucos amigos bem óbvia estampada no rosto e Lindberg meio risonho.

- Nem tomem café. – Lindberg avisou, empurrando Jensen e Chris até a sala, esperando que o dono da casa abrisse a porta para que pudessem sair.

Pine suspirou com pesar, abrindo a porta e deixando os outros três passarem. Ia deixar sua amada casa para passar o dia vendo gente feia e sem graça comendo frango com farofa no meio da praia.

Que merda.

**~J2~**

A praia estava praticamente vazia, e aquilo deixou Chris Pine tranquilo pelo menos por algumas horinhas. O céu estava lindo: mesclado de azul escuro e laranja de um jeito que deixaria muitos autores inspirados.

Em contato com aquele lugar, Jensen sentia todos os seus problemas tornarem-se uma bola insignificante que era jogada para o escanteio de seu cérebro, no lugar mais empoeirado e escondido possível. Aquele barulho das ondas inebriava seus sentidos, fazendo-o rir feito uma criança.

- Ah sim, vocês precisam de café. – Lindberg chamou a atenção dos três, cada um imerso em sua bolha particular de pensamentos. – Esperem ali com as meninas que eu já volto. – Apontou para um guarda sol vermelho e branco ao longe.

Chris estreitou um pouco os olhos azuis-bebê, vendo uma rede de vôlei um pouco mais longe do guarda sol com quatro garotas, duas de cada lado, jogando uma bola de um lado para o outro.

As duas morenas que estavam de costas para eles tinham mais ou menos a mesma altura. Uma tinha os cabelos lisos batendo no meio das costas, sacudindo-se a cada movimento que ela fazia para pegar a bola no ar, passando para a parceira.

Os cabelos da outra garota eram um pouco mais curtos, mas não menos bonitos que o da primeira.

- Vamos. – Pine fez sinal para os outros dois o seguirem.

Jensen ergueu um pouco o pescoço, olhando de longe o time adversário das duas morenas: uma dupla de loiras. Uma, com os cabelos ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo no topo de sua cabeça, e a outra, com o emaranhado loiro escuro preso num coque frouxo com uma piranha.

Pine fez Jensen e Misha ficar perto da rede, um de cada lado. – Oi, Nina.

A morena de cabelos lisos fez sinal de tempo para as outras, deixando sua posição para cumprimentar o rapaz de olhos azuis-bebê.

- Hey Chris – Sorriu, lhe dando um carinhoso abraço. – Uau, você passeando pela praia, que coisa mais anormal.

Pine deu de ombros. – Eu fui obrigado a vir. – Brincou com um sorriso de canto. – Ah, esses são Jensen e Misha. – Mostrou os dois turistas rapidamente.

- Olá – A pequena Nina Dobrev sorriu para ambos. – Essas são Sandy – mostrou sua parceira de vôlei. – Alona e Alekssandra. – Apontou para as outras duas jogadoras.

- E aí, vocês jogam? – A chamada Alona perguntou, ajeitando o short jeans rapidamente, partindo para a parte de cima de seu biquíni amarelo claro.

Jensen e Chris se entreolharam rapidamente. Ackles deu de ombros.

- Jogamos. – Pine dissera. – Mas quem sabe mais tarde.

As garotas riram de leve. Nina olhou por sobre o ombro de Jensen, localizando um ilustre grupo. – E lá vêm os bonitinhos. – Brincou, pegando no braço de Sandra.

- Bonitinhos? Você quis dizer os chatinhos, né? – A morena meneou a cabeça.

Alec prendeu os cabelos claros com uma presilha, colocando as mãos perto dos quadris enquanto observava uma gaivota planar ali perto.

- Bom dia flores do dia! – A voz arrastada de um rapaz moreno extremamente pálido com olhos azuis belíssimos chamou a atenção das garotas. Nina meneou levemente a cabeça, soltando o braço de Sandy e o abraçando.

- Oi Ian! – Riu de leve, enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz com um dos braços enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.

- Olha a intimidade – O rapaz brincou, beijando de leve a bochecha de Nina. Virou-se para o restante das garotas, cumprimentando-as. – Alô você. – Sorriu bobo para um sério Chris Pine.

- Oi. – Pine deu um leve sorrisinho.

- E você? Quem é? – Olhou pelo ombro largo de Pine, localizando Jensen.

- Eu... Ahn... Jensen. – O loiro se engasgou, um pouquinho sem graça. – Como vai?

Ian dera de ombros. – Suave. Então, Jensen... Surfas? – Sorriu de lado.

Ackles fez que não com a cabeça. – Eu tenho... Meio que um trauma. – Explicou.

- Own, tadinho. – Nina fez cara de dó para Ackles. – E você é o amigo do Chad, né? – Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ian.

- Hum? Ah, sou sim. – Falou Misha, mais ocupado em prestar atenção ao som das ondas.

Ian olhou os turistas rapidamente. – Então pera aí. – Levantou a mão, fazendo sinal para os quatro surfistas que estavam de longe se aproximarem. – Esses aí são Chad dois – apontou para um loiro meio magro que acenou. – Marksha, Tommy e J-dog. – Mostrou-os em seqüência.

Jared era o mais alto do grupo, e também o mais bronzeado. Tinha cabelos castanhos cortados na base do pescoço e olhos de cãozinho perdido. Usava uma regata branca com uma bermuda verde escura.

- E aí? – Jared sorriu para os novatos, trocando um olhar longo com Jensen. – Como estão?

Misha dera de ombros, recebendo um olhar curioso do chamado Mark, um loiro extremamente pálido com olhos claros. –Eu o acordei – apontou para Jensen. – com uma vuvuzela.

As garotas se entreolharam, rindo. – Que maldade. – Alekssandra comentou, sorrindo solidária para Jensen. – Hey Tom, e aquela nossa aposta? – A loira cruzou os braços, fitando o moreno de regata larga e bermuda ao lado de Mark.

- Er... Que aposta? – Welling arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas grossas.

- A aposta de que você e o Chad teriam cérebro suficiente para montar uma festa sem serem presos, lembra? – Riu.

- Aaah tá... – Tom cutucou Chad com o cotovelo. – E aí?

- E aí que já tá feita, só precisamos de convidados. – Murray dera de ombros. – Quem vai levanta a mão! – Falou de repente, erguendo os dois braços.

Mark levantou a mão, seguido por Tom, Alona, Nina e Sandy, Alec, Jared e Misha. Jensen e Chris se entreolharam.

- Vocês vão sim! – Chad Lindberg se intrometera, puxando o braço de cada um e levantando-os ao mesmo tempo. – Nem que eu tenha que enfiar a vuvuzela no seu rabo, você vai, Chris!

Pine arregalou os olhos, engolindo seco. – Er, tá. – Dissera corando fortemente.

Jensen ficou mudo, olhando de um lado para o outro com vergonha.

**~J2~**

Seus músculos estavam doloridos por ter passado a tarde suportando as ondas quebrando contra si, mergulhando e imergindo a cada vez. Jay sentou-se a beira da praia, com as costas e braços salpicados de areia, observando o horizonte. O céu estava se mesclando para formar a noite, e era um de seus eventos favoritos, apesar de preferir os amanheceres.

- Ei Jay.

Levantou um pouco o pescoço, encontrando a silhueta meio iluminada de Ian Somerhalder parado há pouca distância de si. Embora vivesse na praia, ele era muito pálido, mesmo com todo aquele sol.

- Hey Ian. - Apoiou os braços nos joelhos doloridos. - A festa está boa?

- Nha, não é lá essas coisas, mas dá pro gasto. - Somerhalder deu alguns passos até Jared. - Posso sentar?

- Claro.

Ian sorriu de canto, com os óculos aviador tampando boa parte do rosto. Sua expressão era irônica de natureza, mas tampar as sobrancelhas e olhos amenizava bem isso. Estava bêbado, Jay sabia disso simplesmente pela fala enrolada dele.

- Então... Quer cerveja? - Somerhalder apoiou os braços nos joelhos, observando o oceano bater contra algumas pedras escurecidas ao longe.

Jay fez que não com a cabeça, respirando profundamente.

Ian arqueou uma sobrancelha. - O que foi Jay? Você está estranho ultimamente.

- Estou? - Padalecki estralou o pescoço. - Nem reparei. Deve ser... Cansaço.

O outro apenas encarou-o por alguns minutos, bebericando uma ou outra cerveja. E pode não ter sido a cerveja, mas inclinou-se em direção do outro, puxando o rosto de Jared com uma das mãos livres, sentindo a maciez dos lábios finos.

Jay ficou um pouco chocado de início. Ian era um homem, e seu amigo. Mas... Por outro lado, seus lábios eram extremamente convidativos a ponto de fazer suas mãos descerem pela cintura do outro, alisando a pele branca enquanto permitia que a língua do moreno brincasse com a sua, explorando agilmente sua boca sem se esquecer de nenhum lugar.

Os lábios de Ian eram mais fortes que qualquer outra garota que beijara, mas era bom, de fato. Ele arfou contra Jay, fitando os olhos do outro, com as orbes azuis um pouco dopadas de inicio. E como se tivesse acordado de um feitiço, arregalou-os.

- Jay! Cara...! Desculpe-me... - Bufou, levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldades. - Não me controlei e fiz merda. - Murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ei, Ian, tudo bem sério - Jay rira se a situação fosse outra. - Você não fez merda, eu juro.

- Jura é? Pensei que você gostasse de seios, que nem os das Hotters.

Padalecki ergueu as sobrancelhas. - E eu gosto.

- Pois é não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não tenho seios. - O outro falou, com um sorriso de canto. - Ainda.

Jared gargalhou. - Ok, ok. Ahn, só achei que foi uma experiência nova, só isso sabe?

- Ah, claro, daqui a pouco está saindo com caras mais velhos e vai encarar isso como experiência. - Ian rolou os olhos. - Só... Esquece Jay. Melhor assim.

- É justo. - Padalecki se levantou, limpando a areia de sua bermuda. - Acho que vou te acompanhar até a festa. - Sorriu levemente, jogando os cabelos castanhos para longe dos olhos. - Tudo bem?

- Tanto faz - O moreno fez uma careta, rindo em seguida. Caminhou com dificuldades pela areia da praia, afundando vez ou outra. Caminharam até a casa em frente à praia, já recheada de pessoas de dentro para fora.

Jay se despedira rapidamente de Ian quando este fora se jogar perto das jogadoras de vôlei, abraçando a baixinha de longos cabelos castanhos, Nina Dobrev pelos ombros, sorrindo bobamente para as outras duas.

Coçou o pescoço, procurando por qualquer conhecido no meio de todas aquelas pessoas felizes até demais para seu gosto.

- Padamonster! Aqui, garotão!

Virou-se com os olhos apertados para Chad Michael Murray, encostado numa parede com Michael Rosenbaum de um lado e Tom Welling do outro.

- Vou te falar aonde usar esse apelidinho, Murray. - Brigou, fingindo estar irritado.

- Que isso, Sasquatch? Acordou com a macaca hoje?

Jay rolou os olhos, entediado.

Do outro lado, Chris, Jensen, Misha e Mark conversavam animadamente sobre banalidades enquanto tomavam suas cervejas.

-... Eu surfo naquelas, - Mark pigarreou. – ou eu me afogo ou um tubarão tenta me comer enquanto estou tentando me equilibrar na prancha. – Tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

- Ninguém faz isso com meu Marksha! – Um Ian completamente bêbado invadira a rodinha, enrolando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Mark, mordendo seu ombro branco. – Jesus, seu protetor solar é quanto? Um milhão?

Jensen e Chris riram, deixando seus copos em cima de uma mesinha ocupada pelo rádio que tocava uma música de balada que nenhum deles conhecia.

- Cadê o Chad um? – Misha perguntara não especificamente para alguém.

Ian apoiou o queixo no ombro de Mark. – Acho que ele foi comprar mais cerveja... Eu acho.

Um barulho alto de sirenes alertou todas as pessoas da festa.

- Fodeu manolo! Esconde as dorgas! – Murray gritou exagerado, subindo numa cadeira.

- Que drogas? Cala a boca, Murray! – Michael bateu na cabeça de Chad, puxando-o para baixo e o arrastando para a saída dos fundos. – Venham comigo se quiserem viver! – Gritou.

- Falou John Locke. – Caçoou Pine, puxando o primeiro braço que encontrara no meio daquele caos.

Misha sentiu-se puxado para o lado, afastando-se de Mark, Jensen e Ian com uma velocidade tremenda.

- Ai! Mark me protege, sou bonito demais pra ser pego por uma tira vesga! – Somerhalder falou, agarrando o pescoço de Mark como uma criança pequena que se agarra à mãe.

- Cadê o Chris? – Mark olhou ao redor, engolindo seco. – Droga...

O primeiro que fora enquadrado foi Jared, que ficou de bruços contra uma mesa branca enquanto era algemado por uma mulher baixinha de cabelos escuros amarrados num coque firme.

- Gen, ai! Gen! – Reclamou Padalecki.

- Cala a boca e anda. – Deu um tapa na cabeça de Jared, entregando-o para outro policial levá-lo. – Vocês! – Apontou a arma para Jensen, Mark e Ian. – Na parede agora!

Ian engoliu seco, soltando de Mark e levantando as mãos. – Tá, eu me rendo. Foi tudo ideia dele, ó. – Apontou para o loiro mais velho.

- E eu com isso? Pra parede! – A policial, chamada Genevieve Cortese revirou os olhos castanhos vagarosamente.

Jensen engoliu seco, ficando com o rosto contra a parede enquanto esperava sua vez de ser algemado. Sentiu uma mão firme bater sua cabeça com um pouco de força, colocando-lhe as algemas. – Anda. – Era um homem.

Virou-se, topando com um policial mais velho que Genevieve de olhos verdes sacanas e sorriso safado colocado em lábios finos.

- Pegaram os outros? – Virou-se para Genevieve e seu parceiro, que mantinham Mark e Ian presos. – Vamos! – Gritou para o restante dos policiais.

- Ei, toma cuidado aí ô! – Somerhalder ralhou com o policial que o arrastava até o carro da polícia junto com Jensen e Mark. – Nossa... Até que você não é feio não. – Olhou o homem que arrastava Ackles até o mesmo veículo.

O policial Morgan meneou a cabeça, dando um tabefe na cabeça de Jensen para que ele entrasse logo no carro. – Leva esse outro pro meu carro.

- Oi Jay – Ian falou, fazendo uma careta quando sentira uma cãibra no braço algemado atrás das costas. – Preparado pra ver o sol nascer quadrado?

Padalecki fez que não, rindo baixo.

Jensen deu um sorrisinho fraco para o moreno, virando-se para a janela. Maldito dia que decidira aceitar ir nessa festa.


	3. Chapter 3

Encostou a cabeça na parede fria da cela praticamente vazia, enrolando os dedos no cabelo de Ian, que cochilava preguiçosamente em seu colo. Olhou de Jensen para Jared com profundo cansaço, respirando ruidosamente.

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu de leve, observando os largos e tensos ombros de Jensen, sentado meio curvado no banco ao lado do surfista. – Eles vão nos liberar mesmo que ninguém venha pagar a fiança. Somos só arruaceiros. – Mark deu uma piscadela.

- Hum. – Ackles escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e bufou baixo, voltando a se encostar à parede gelada. – Os outros conseguiram fugir?

Jared assentiu. – Os Chads conhecem alguns caminhos de rato pela praia. Até pensei em arrastar vocês, mas o Murray sumiu com todo mundo.

- Será que o Chris está bem? – Jensen mordeu o lábio, preocupado.

Padalecki cruzou os braços contra o tórax amorenado de sol, balançando as pernas cruzadas despreocupadamente. Não teve nem tempo de pegar sua regata, pois fora enquadrado por sua ex-namorada, Genevieve Cortese um segundo depois que terminara sua cerveja.

Eles ergueram os olhos quando ouviu alguém bater nas grades com um cassetete, chamando-lhes a atenção.

- Pagaram suas fianças. – Genevieve resmungou baixo, pousando uma das mãos na cintura. – Sumam. – Abriu a porta da cela.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam rapidamente e se levantaram, esperando que Ian e Mark os seguissem. Somerhalder se espreguiçou feito um gatinho, deixando o colo do mais velho para ficar de pé, massageando as têmporas com os dedos.

- Eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida... – Ele resmungou, fazendo Mark rir baixo.

- Aham, é claro. – Mark rira, passando junto com Ian pela policial, seguindo Jared e Jensen numa fila até a sala de espera.

Jensen franziu levemente as sobrancelhas quando vira uma mulher desconhecida usando um jaleco branco de médica com calças jeans escuras e uma blusa vermelha por baixo. Possuía cabelos pretos cortados no ombro, um pouco armados emoldurando-lhe o rosto em formato de coração.

- Traci! – Mark foi o primeiro a se manifestar, sorrindo abertamente para a moça. – É... – Abriu os braços na direção dela, mas desistira quando a mesma lhe olhara com um ar duro e severo.

- O que vocês têm nessas cabeças? Merda? – A moça bufou irritada. – Traga seus garotos. – Deu-lhe as costas caminhando em passos duros até a porta da delegacia.

Pellegrino engoliu a seco, deixando os rapazes irem à frente, seguindo a morena pelo corredor iluminado. Era só questão de tempo para que ele ouvisse o sermão do dia, pensou desanimado.

**~J2~**

- É a segunda vez esse mês que eu tenho que salvar o seu cú, Mark. – Rosnou a morena irritadíssima no banco da frente. – Será que você não tem capacidade de ficar fora de problemas por pelo menos um tempinho?

Pellegrino ficou mudo, olhando a janela.

- Então – Richard pigarreou rapidamente. – Você, garoto novo, onde mora? – Perguntou descontraído ao rapaz loiro.

Jensen coçou o alto da sobrancelha, passando o endereço da casa de Chris Pine rapidamente, decidindo manter o bico fechado depois de alguns segundos já que ninguém parecia querer falar.

- Chris é legal como colega de quarto? – Jared quis saber, curioso.

- Ahm... É, ele é bem legal. Meio organizado demais, mas... – Sacudiu os ombros, sorrindo brevemente.

Ian arqueou suavemente as sobrancelhas, olhando de Jared para Jensen, demorando-se no primeiro. O que diabos era aquele súbito interesse de Jay em Chris? Ia ter que descobrir nem que fosse por lavagem cerebral.

Não demorou muito para que Richard parasse na frente da casa de Chris. – Tá entregue, bonitinho. – Deu uma piscadela marota para o rapaz.

Jensen concordou mudo, despedindo-se dos outros antes de sair da van, acenando rapidamente quando Ian fechara a porta da van e Richard buzinara, virando a esquina.

Caminhou rapidamente até a porta da casa de Pine, enfiando a mão num vaso de flores para apanhar a chave reserva que ali estava. Destrancou a porta e entrou, estranhando todo aquele silêncio.

Bateu os olhos no relógio: Era quase meio dia.

Seu estômago roncou sonoramente e ele umedeceu os lábios.

- Jensen? – Ouviu o rapaz de olhos azuis bebê chamar da cozinha.

- Sou eu. – Seguiu até a cozinha, sorrindo de lado ao ver Pine ocupado na cozinha, fazendo o almoço. – O que tem de bom aí?

- Costela. Vai tomar um banho que você tá fedendo. – Chris falou ríspido, sorrindo levemente logo depois. – Depois quero saber o que aconteceu com você.

- Tá bom, mamãe. – Jensen rolou os olhos, divertido.

**~J2~**

- Jay, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ian decidiu que era a hora do interrogatório. Estavam caminhando até o apartamento do moreno, já que eram vizinhos, e Traci parecia estar doidinha para se livrar deles para poder dar um sermão daqueles em Mark.

- Pode claro. – Jay concordou, apertando o botão do elevador, cruzando os braços contra o peito nu.

- Você tem algum interesse no Chris ou aquela foi uma pergunta educada? – Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha.

Jared fitou o amigo com cara de espanto, mordendo os lábios finos de leve. – Bom... Eu não sei, Ian. Quer dizer, eu sei, mas... É complicado.

- Você gosta dele, não gosta?

Padalecki bufou baixo, cumprimentando algumas senhoras que saíram do elevador antes que ele e Ian entrassem. – Acho que gosto. Mas... Chris é tão... Certinho, organizado. Ele deixou a Olivia porque ela era desorganizada, Ian!

- E daí? Ele pode colocar você nos eixos, cara! – Ian sorriu levemente, apertando o botão de seu andar. – Olha... E não pense que não notei você olhando pro novato. Foi platônico de novo?

- Foi... – Jared suspirou. – Ele parecia tão... Sei lá, alguém que precisa de atenção.

- Jay, Jay, Jay... – Ian meneou a cabeça. – Só toma cuidado para não se machucar e nem machucar ninguém, tá? – Bagunçou os cabelos do mais alto e saiu do elevador. – Até mais tarde.

- É, até...

**~J2~**

- Mark. Ross. Pellegrino. – Traci falou o nome de Mark pausadamente sob o olhar divertido de Richard na direção. – Tá na hora da nossa conversa.

Mark suspirou. – É, tá na hora.

- Pois bem... Você acha que esse seu exemplo é bom para alguém? Pra você? Pra Rebecca? Pra qualquer criatura que cruzar seu caminho? – A morena contou até dez mentalmente. – Não é. Caramba, Mark! Na outra semana você foi preso por estar com drogas no carro, que inferno!

- Não eram drogas! Quer dizer, eram drogas, mas... Não eram minhas. – Mark coçou a nuca.

- Eu disse que você tinha que ter deixado aquilo em outro lugar que não fosse o porta-luvas. – Richard avisou, encolhendo os ombros.

- O que _você _tem a ver com isso, senhor Richard? – Traci apertou os olhos para o outro homem.

- Ahm...

- Se eu vou me foder, você vai junto. – Rosnou Mark. – As drogas eram pra ele.

- Você tá usando drogas, Richard? – Traci estava prestes a matar um.

- Não! Era só pra experimentar, poxa vida! – Sacudiu os ombros. – Eu pedi pro Mark comprar pra mim. E já tinha devolvido o dinheiro desse puto, mas ele não sabe ser discreto.

- Vai se danar!

- Vai você, oras.

- Chega! – Traci rosnou irritada. – Richard, se você quiser drogas, vá buscar. Mark, se você for brincar de aviãozinho de novo, eu vou deixar você apodrecendo na cadeia, fui clara?

- Cristalina. – Mark e Richard disseram juntos.


End file.
